


Snape Falling In Love With You Would Include

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Snape Falling In Love With You Would Include

Snape falling in love with you would include:   
\- You being a member of staff at Hogwarts. Not Défense against the dark arts, but a professor none the less. Dumbledore assigning Snape to be your tour guide, despite the glare he gets from the professor when he tell him. As all professors are in Hogwarts most of the time (some go away during holidays or have homes) but all are requested to be back in Hogwarts one week before students come back. Meaning Snape would have to deal with you every day for a week.   
\- Snape wouldn’t deny you were beautiful the first time he saw you, but he knew better than to trust someone just because they are beautiful. He would show you around begrudgingly, leaving your personal quarters till last. And you would invite him in.   
Snape would pause, certainly tempted, but he would inevitably decline.   
The following day, he would show you the grounds, and guide you back to your quarters, to which you would invite him again.   
The first week Snape would take showing you the entire castle and grounds, even giving you a map most first years had but with notes on it. every night you would invite him in and every night he would refuse.   
\- During term time, you would seek out the positions professor if you had any issues. But as the first few weeks turned to months, Snape found you coming to him less and less. And he couldn’t help but wish you would knock on his door to shyly ask him how to get to this place or which years should and shouldn’t be allowed where.   
\- You always sat beside him at meals, a small comfort Snape grew to actually look forward to. A certainty in his day that made little difference overall, but he liked.   
\- He would grow fond of you over time. He isn’t one for falling in love with someone at first glance. It takes time for someone to grow on him.   
\- He didn’t normally go to Hogsmeade during the breaks or school trips. But when you asked him to take you (since you didn’t know the way and he was your guide still), he would agree. And although he seemed reluctant, he couldn’t help but smile when you left in a much better mood.   
\- He wouldn’t think much of your request, until he was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with you and a handful of professors. It would come up in conversations that both McGonagall and Hagrid had offered to show you down to Hogsmeade before you had even asked Snape. And although he would act like he hadn’t heard, that he was not paying attention, the information would weight heavily on Snapes mind.   
\- Why would you ask him if you already had offers? His question went unanswered as you reached your quarters, which Snape had walked you back to out of habit than anything else. And you would offer for him to come in, to which he would refuses as always. But you never looked angry or annoyed, you just smiled sweetly and bid him goodnight.   
\- One stormy evening, during a time at Hogwarts where most classes have tests to make sure all students are ready before moving onto the next block, Snape would be up late marking, only to hear a soft knock at his door.   
“Enter.” He would call without looking up, assuming it was a Slytherin coming to report something.   
But to his surprise, you walked in with a pile of paper.   
“Do you mind if I sit with you?” You’d ask, biting down on your lip a little. “The storms making an awful racket upstairs and down here it’s a lot more peaceful.”   
Peaceful. That certainly wasn’t a work he would use to describe his office or the floor its on. But he would nod, allowing you to pull up a chair and take a small amount of space at the end of his desk.   
\- And he enjoyed the company. there were no lengthy discussions, no annoying small chat. You were just happy sitting in a comfortable silence as the two of you worked. Only, Snape couldn’t fully concentrate. In the soft candle light, he was drawn to your features, trying to admire them without being noticed. Thankfully, you were far too engrossed in your work.   
\- It would in that moment that he would allow himself to realise the growing feelings he had for you. And the growing desire he felt to be with you. not necessarily in any sort of relationship, but like this. Just sitting together.  
When you left for the night, Snape closed the door behind you and leaned against it, half berating himself for allowing himself to allow such feelings to go unchecked for so long. But the other half wished he could walk you back to your quarters, and say yes to your question.   
\- However, he was delighted when he realised this wasn’t a one time thing. At dinner one night, you asked if you could join him again. He’d respond with a droll “of course” and a single nod.   
\- From then on, at least once a week, you joined him in the evenings for a few hours. There was always work to do, tests to make, paper to sort, but neither of the two of you minded.   
\- It was in those evenings that Snape found himself breaking the silence. He’d ask you about your family, where you came from, your hobbies and such. And while he would be staring at his work the entire time, he would listen intently. He liked your voice. it was soothing to him as he dealt with the monotonous task of marking test after test.   
\- One evening, you would finish your work earlier than normal, but instead of bidding him a farewell for the evening, you would joke and say “you’re marking 6th year tests? Give me one and I’ll do it while you mark?”. Snape would humour you, but he didn’t expect. You were intelligent, yes, but these tests were very strict and he had failed most of his class (and they had been studying it for weeks straight). As you write down your answers, you’d say “if i pass, you have to buy me a drink next time we go to the three broomsticks”.   
To which he replied, “if you pass with over 90%, I’ll consider it”, earning a laughter that sent a shiver down his spin as always.   
\- At the end of the night, he’d mark your test as you sat patiently And, much to his surprise, you’d get 100%!   
\- So, as promised, the next trip to Hogsmeade, he’d buy you a drink as you giggled about how surprised he looked when he finished marking your test. And, when he walked you back to your quarters, you’d turn to him and ask “will you come in?”. but this time, there was something else in your eyes. Something that almost begged him, not that he needed convincing as he nodded and stepped inside.   
\- That night, a shy kiss would make his world spin and his heart beat harder in his chest than it ever had.


End file.
